Memories
by dancerlittle
Summary: Just a trip down memory lane for our favorite couple!


**A/N: I was listening to this song and got an idea for a story. I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song. **

* * *

_**February 14, 2050 7:00 pm**_

"Dad you all right?" I heard my oldest daughter ask me as I was shaken from the daydream I was in.

"Oh I'm fine Meghan. What are you doing here?" I asked confused to see her here.

She had a family of her own. Her husband, Andy, was a doctor at the local hospital while she was a nurse. They had four kids, Michelle was the oldest at 11, then Ryan who was 8, Braden was 5, and Nichole was 3.

"I just came to check up on you and mom. Mom says you've been quiet the past few days." She said smiling at me.

"I'm just taking some time to think things over." I told her smiling.

"You better tell mom that; she likes to worry you know." Meghan told me.

"Thanks for the advice. Why don't you go home to your family? The kids are anxious to see you." I urged her.

"I'm going daddy. I love you." She said coming over to give me a hug.

"I love you too princess. Give the kids kisses for mom and me." I told her watching her leave the room.

"_Troy come on. You're going to be late." She called from the front door as I rushed down the stairs._

"_I'm coming princess. It's just another one of our school's dances. If you're early then you're a dork." I called back to her._

"_Then call me a dork. We're going to dance the night away." She said pushing a strand of hair out of her face._

"_Well then I'm going to be called a dork too." I said leaning over and planting a simple kiss on her lips._

"_We'll just be the dorky couple of the evening." She said whispering looking into my blue eyes._

"_So be it. I love you." I said wrapping an arm around her waist._

"_Oh really? Then I love you too. Thank you for agreeing to go to the dance with me." She said smiling._

"_I knew you would smile and it'll make you happy. Besides I get to be with you for 4 full hours. What more could a guy ask for?" I asked her kissing her cheek._

"_Hm . . . a whole night with a pretty girl? I guess nothing else." She told me shaking her head._

"_You're wrong." I said looking her over. She had a red full length strapless dress on. Her hair was pinned and pulled back._

"_What am I wrong about Mr. Bolton?" She asked her voice full of amusement._

"_You're not just a pretty girl. You're gorgeous and you're mine tonight." I told her whispering in her ear._

"_Oh really? And if I don't want to be yours?" She asked amused at my words._

"_Then I guess I could find some other girl to dance with tonight." I said waving my hand back and forth._

"_Don't you dare." She whispered. "You're mine tonight." _

"_I would love to." I said kissing her quickly before leading her out the door and down to my car._

"Troy are you all right?" My wife's voice called as I finished the flashback.

"I'm fine sweetheart. I was just thinking about the past." I told her watching her come into the room.

"What memory were you reviewing?" She asked handing me a cup of coffee and sitting beside me.

"The one before our school dance." I told her.

"I was thinking about the day we got married earlier. We were both so nervous." She said shaking her head.

"_Dude you need to calm down. She's going to be there walking down the aisle smiling at you." Chad, my best friend, convinced me._

"_But what if she got cold feet? We've only been engaged for 6 months." I told him._

"_But you've been dating for 5 years. You found your soul mate at the tender age of 16. You're both 21 now. You're meant for each other." Jason, another friend, told me._

"_Besides, she's going to be there every step of the way with you. Troy, you two are meant to be together. This is the girl you never shut up about after your first kiss." Zeke, another friend, told me smiling._

"_Maybe we're nuts for getting married at 21." I told them shaking my head._

"_You could wait two more years until you're out of college but that's just time wasted not being married. You and she are soul mates, and now in a short while, husband and wife. You're nuts if you call this wedding off." Ryan, yet another friend, said while shaking my shoulders._

_I heard the phone ringing before turning and seeing Chad smiling while talking. "Hold on. He's here." Chad said holding the white phone out to me._

"_Talk to her." Chad said as I grabbed the phone and put it to my ear._

"_Are you just as nervous as I am?" Her sweet voice came over the phone._

"_That I am princess. Just think in a short 20 minutes, we're going to be husband and wife." I said trying to convince her more than me._

"_I know and that's what keeping me going. I love you." She said sighing into the phone._

"_And I love you too. I'll be the one at the end of the aisle with the big grin on my face." I told her listening to her laugh._

"_And I'll be in the white dress staring at you and only you." She told me._

"_I'll see you in a little bit." I told her listening to her say her goodbyes._

_We hung up the phone and I turned to my groomsmen with a grin on my face. "Let's get this show on the road." I told them clapping my hands together._

"There was nothing to be nervous about that day." I said shaking my head.

"Oh there were plenty of nerves but once I saw you, everything was all right." She told me leaning over and giving me a kiss.

"Same here. I thought you were the most gorgeous person on the earth as you walked down the aisle with my dad." I said looking over at her.

"And you never looked more handsome in your tux then you did that day. My breath was caught as I walked down the aisle." She told me smiling.

We sat in the silence for a minute before I picked up her hand and kissed the back of it.

"What else are you thinking about?" She asked looking over at me.

"I was thinking about the time we brought Meghan home from the hospital. We were nervous being first time parents." I told her shaking my head.

"_Should I go check on her?" I asked looking over at my wife's tired expression on her face._

"_Yeah I think so. What happens if she wakes up and we can't hear her?" She asked me._

"_I'm going to check on her." I said turning and rushing up the stairs._

"_Troy Bolton, hold on. I'm coming with you." She said running up after me._

_We both paused outside of Meghan Elisabeth's door and gently pushed it open. Our three day old daughter lay in her crib sleeping peacefully. We both smiled before closing the door and heading back downstairs._

"_We're parents. Can you believe it?" She asked rolling her head over to look at me._

"_Nah I don't. Are we going to be good parents?" I asked looking over at her._

"_We're going to be the best parents ever. Our kids are going to want to bring their friends over to play because we're going to be the coolest parents on the block." She told me, her brown eyes twinkling in excitement._

"_What ever you say sweetheart. We're doing pretty good with Meghan." I told her smiling._

"_She's three days old. We still have plenty of time to screw up." She told me._

"_Thanks for bursting my bubble. We're still going to be pretty cool parents." I told her leaning over and giving her a kiss._

"_What ever you say, hunny. I'm going to take a nap before she wakes up. Wake me up when she gets up." She told me heading for the stairs._

"_Sweet dreams princess." I said following her up the stairs._

_My wife headed for the bedroom while I headed for our daughter's room. I pushed the door open gently while tiptoeing over to the crib. I leaned on it and watched her chest rise and fall with each breath she took. It was amazing that we had waited nine long months for her to arrive and finally she was here. It was surreal._

"Thankfully we did much better with the other three." She told me.

"We were crazy when Adam was born. And we were crazy again when both Kayla and Justin came." I said rolling my eyes.

"By the time the twins came, we had it down to a science." She told me laughing.

"Our parents thought we were crazy but we both wanted a big family." I told her laughing.

"I knew I would make it through because I had you by my side." She muttered as I smiled.

"_Are you two sure you're going to be all right with four kids in the house?" My mom asked us smiling._

"_Mom we have to do it sooner or later. We're just going to get all of them down for naps and go from there." I told her kissing her cheek._

"_All right if you can handle this, Amy and I are going to get out of your way." Her mom said motioning between herself and my mom._

"_Go spend the night with your husbands. You're not going to be missing anything here." She said pushing both mothers to the door._

"_Call us if you need anything." My mom said smiling._

"_Bye moms. See you later." My wife said waving goodbye._

"_Meghan and Adam you two need to get to bed." My wife said looking at the 7 and 5 year olds._

"_But mom, the babies get to stay up." Adam said looking between his mom and me._

"_They're going to be as soon as they're fed." I told them._

"_Can't we stay up and help?" Meghan asked putting forward the pout that got me every time._

"_I suppose just this one time, you could help." I said before my wife threw her hands up in the air._

"_Troy Bolton, they need their sleep; especially since tomorrow is a school day." My wife screeched._

"_They want to help us with Justin and Kayla. It's the least we can do." I said giving her a look I knew she couldn't resist._

"_Fine but if they're cranky tomorrow, it's your butt I'm pointing to." She said pointing her index finger at me._

"_All right you guys. You want to help mom and me with the babies?" I asked the two excited children. _

_I grabbed two bottles from the fridge and put them in the microwave to heat them up. My wife grabbed the four day old babies and brought them into the kitchen. She placed them both in their bouncy chairs before looking over at me._

"_We're about to have world war three." She commented while watching Kayla's face scrunch up._

"_Tell her that I'm working as fast as I can." I said looking over in her direction._

"_Kay, dad's coming as fast as he can. Give him a minute." She said patting the baby's chest._

"_Daddy's not working very fast." Meghan said as my wife cracked up in laughter._

"_Aww Kayla, daddy's other girls are beating up on him." I said with a fake cry._

"_Troy Alexander Bolton, grow up." My wife said her voice full of amusement._

"_I would but I'm surrounded in this house by babies." I told her smiling._

"_You better watch it." She said pointing the index finger._

"_Oh dad I guess you just got told." Adam told me laughing._

"_Oh you think so? Well it looks like the tickle monster is going to have to make an appearance." I said holding my hands up and reaching for the kids._

_I tickled them each twice before turning my attention to the noisy babies sitting in front of me. I stuck a bottle in Justin's mouth before looking over at my wife._

"_I love you." I mouthed at her._

"_I love you too." She mouthed back before turning her attention to Kayla and Meghan._

"We were old pros with all the kids. We had nothing to worry about. They all grew up and found soul mates of their own." She said sighing.

"That they did. I can't believe Kayla's getting married in four short weeks." I said shaking my head.

"You're little girl is grown up Troy. She's going to be starting a family of her own soon." My wife told me.

"Brad's a good guy for her. I'm glad the two of them are getting married." I told her smiling.

Adam was a teacher at the local high school as was his wife. Adam had married his high school sweetheart, Andrea, and they had three kids together. Sydney was the oldest at 9, Carly was their second oldest at 6, and Vanessa was their youngest at 2. Adam was in a houseful of girls and loved every second of it.

Justin had graduated and become an engineer. He met his wife, Amy, while in high school. They dated and ended getting married after college. They had two kids together and one more on the way. Bryce was 5 and Tess was 3. Justin and Amy had so much fun with the kids.

Kayla was graduating from graduate school in a few short months with her masters in College Student Affairs Leadership; in short, she was going to be a college admissions counselor. She had interned at the same college she went to, University of New Mexico. She was marrying her college sweetheart, Brad, in a few weeks.

"Are you still thinking about our life together?" My wife asked me squeezing my hand.

"Just thinking about how much our kids have achieved. They all have successfully jobs; almost all of them have families of their own." I told her.

"Well we've been great parents and now we're grandparents to 9 grandchildren and one more on the way. Our youngest daughter is getting married. We've had a good life." Gabi told me smiling.

"I love you Gabriella Alexis Bolton." I said looking over at her.

"And I love you Troy Alexander Bolton." She said leaning over and kissing me.

_Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on... _

I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are

15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day...

15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live

* * *

**Just a little one short I thought of. Feedback would be wonderful. **


End file.
